powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shuyuu/Yue Mei Cheng
"We all sacrificed what really matters to get what we want,can't you see I'm not like you?"-Yue Mei Student of the I.V Academy,and a part of the Serial Coven.She's a Student of Class A Sector and amongst other witches she too has to follow a dictoral code which keeps all sorcery under wraps for the logical reasoning was that those who "would not understand" would come to fear and curiosity which it was dictated that those who witness such feats would lead to immense consequences. It became a taboo.Due to an incident in the past she inhibits a disorder IED. This results in her other name "The Sorceress of Greed" This is due to the fact that every time she explodes,she is never satisfied with those that tries to appease her and instead longs to keep terrorizing anyone and anything that comes Appearance Yue's a medium length girl with long brown hair and purple eyes.She wears the standard academy's black uniform,a white shirt and a pink tie.With White long socks and black boots. Personality Yue is a girl of spunk,she's one of the Witches who knows the real nature of the coven in general.While others are more reliant on the group she's always looking somewhere else.Trying to find the actual reason she gave everything up for.However as the result of what had happened in her past,Yue simultaniously inhibits something that is very very angry.This is because Yue distances herself from trying to feel something that would be too strong for her,when she lost everything as a child she no longer wants to lose anything else.Like shoving an entire explosive grenade inside a bottle,her anger grew. When Yue breaks,she becomes a very volatile person.Whats even more frightening is the very nature of her anger.As she feels that she has more to lose she'd rather make others feel the same as she had.A dangerous mix of envy and anger and greed to fuel the burning wildfire.Although Yue's subconscious knows the explosive side of her ,initially she doesn't feel she's strong enough to deal with the emotions that she cannot control.However gradually she does realize the extent of her impact on others with her unrestrained side and decides that she must step up or she would be trapped by her own undoing. WIP Abilities String Magic-Like all witches Yue bears the special tactics method when it comes to her type of magic.Strings as well as other props are utilized in a seeming illogical manner to extort sorcery.Yue has selectively implicated Strings,each designed with a different method of execution. *Five Strings-A method of tactics yue employs is string.On their own Yue has a ability of maniplating Strings and threads like wire. They can pierce skin and flesh very easily,when plucked they emit a high frequency sound that is defeaning and paralyzes the enemy,their strength is surprisingly strong as she can wrap it around the pillar of a building and break the pillar with enough force. *Blue String-Utilizing ink or blood,Yue can inscribe the name of someone onto the small piece of string,wrap it between her fingers and channel her Qi into the string.The string would emit a loud noise which is actually a dangerous force,this method is a tactic of malevolent intent.Whoever's name is inscribed onto the string will be claimed by the String supposedly once the victim hears the sound their hearts will beat with fear.Then their end slowly claims them,their blood sinks,they either asphyxiate or die of a heart attack.This force not only claims the body but claims what's inside. *Orange String-A string of luck or severe misfortune,With this one Yue wraps the string around her fingers,tied to two rings.By rubbing the ring once Yue can induce Allegora-Yue's other specialty Greed's Face- WIP Relations History Trivia Category:Blog posts